


Feeling Low

by magicow12



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Diabetic!Reader, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nat is a BAMF, Seriously its just an idea i had, Smut, Smut in chapter Two, Steve is adorable always, chubby!reader, only gonna be a two-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicow12/pseuds/magicow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning started out so promising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello!  
> I know i havent updated Long Time, No See In a while but im actually a lil blocked on it atm so im avoiding it by writing this lil baba and im sorry  
> please love me  
> okay  
> i hope you like  
> love yall  
> and as a type 1 diabetic this is very close to me  
> also sorry my readers are always a lil chubby but there isnt enough chubby love round here...  
> anyhoo enjoy!! <3

This morning started out so promising.

I actually woke up in a good mood, well rested and with no aches or pains from sleeping weirdly, and when I got out of bed and checked my blood sugar; it was well within the normal range. I ate a delicious breakfast, enhancing my good mood, and when I did my injection, it didn’t hurt for once. I got ready for work, putting on the (frankly, far too short) black pencil skirt, black polo and a pair of comfy flats, and left the small apartment I call home.

Working at a coffee shop means I get a few weirdoes flirting, the odd grumpy customer or someone with a ridiculous request, but it’s relaxing and the comforting smell of coffee makes me feel right at home. 

The shift had been good; nothing out of the ordinary, and when I went to grab a bite to eat, my number was yet again good. I did my injection and went to eat my sandwich, sitting at a small table in the middle of the café. 

Then some guys in full tactical gear and guns went flying through the window.

This was where things went really tits up.

So here I am, hiding under a table while bullets and screams erupt from around me. The guys that came through the window recovered quickly, firing back at whoever threw them, and I honestly wish I’d packed extra undies today because holy shit I think I might piss myself. People are running out the door but I can’t move, why don’t my legs work? Why can’t I do anything but sit here?

All of a sudden, my world is flipped, and there is a hand around my throat and the barrel of a gun pressed against my back. I claw at the hand gripping me, and the man presses the gun into my back further, prompting me to stop, and I have no choice but to comply.

“Let her go.” A deep voice sounds out in the chaos, and I look to find its owner. My eyes widen to find Captain America looking at me, his deep blue eyes riddled with concern. The man behind me chuckles.

“What, and get rid of my advantage? You’re too good to risk hurting a civilian aren’t you, Cap?” the man rasps, the danger in his voice causing me to shudder. I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes and I wanted to scream. 

“Look, there’s no reason to hurt an innocent person, please, just let her go and I swear, I won’t follow you.” 

“Like I’ll believe that.”

“You should, cause if you don’t, I’m gonna have to hurt you and I really don’t want to do that.” He put his hands out in front of him, palms out, in an almost apologetic gesture. The man holding me tightened his grip on my throat, blocking off my air supply. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me while she’s right here, would you?” the man said, glee coating his words, his belief in his success showing through. My vision started to swim as the lack of oxygen began to kick in.

“I wouldn’t, but she would.” The blonde replied, a small smile on his lips. Then suddenly I was on my hands and knees, falling hard, gasping for air. I looked back to see the man on the floor, and a woman with red hair holding a broken mug. The legendary Black Widow just broke a mug on this guys head to save me. Holy shit.

A large hand on my back made my head snap forwards, my (e/c) eyes meeting baby blue ones. 

“Easy. You okay?” Captain America is worried about me. Wow. Okay. I nodded, but as I tried to stand, my head began to swim and I fell again, falling into blackness as I looked up at the gorgeous man in front of me.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I feel all floaty. Am I being carried? Why am I being carried? Wait…

Shit.

The last thing I remember, I think I fainted in front of Captain fucking America. 

Balls.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a pair of strong arms. I think we’re still in the café. My eyes closing in relief, I sigh. Thank god, my bag is still here, I need that, its got all my insulin and supplies in there.

Wait. 

Did I eat?

I racked my brain, desperately trying to remember if I managed to eat anything before shit hit the fan, and I remember not managing to get a bite in before the window broke. I bolted up, my heart suddenly pounding, my brain registering the prickling in my upper arms, the way my skin felt wrong over my muscles, the clammy feeling of my skin, all the signs of my worst fear.

Hypoglycaemia. Low blood sugar.

“Shit!” the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

“Hey, language!” another voice murmured. We were on the floor, the Captain cradling me in his arms. I looked at him in shock, my breathing beginning to speed up. My blood is roaring in the ears, where is my bag? I need my bag now!

“Where is my bag?!” I manage to choke out between breaths, looking around frantically. I spot it a few away, so I wriggle out of his arms, crawling towards it. He stands up and follows me, concern etched on his face as he picks it up and hands it to me. I search through my things, finding the small bottle of glucose treatment and downing it quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” He touches my shoulder softly. I feel my breathing begin to return to normal, the panic attack waning as the knowledge that I should be okay is accepted by my head. I look up at him, still panting slightly.

“I’m a type 1 diabetic, didn’t get to eat before all this happened but I did my shot already.” I brushed a few strands of my (h/c) locks behind my ear, my breathing finally fully under control again. “low blood sugars are what my anxiety stems from, so when I realised that I had a low blood sugar, I may or may not have started to have a little panic attack.” Understanding dawned on his features, followed quickly by concern again. 

“Are you gonna be okay to get out of here on your own? It’s dangerous here, you can’t stay.” He helped me stand, his hand wrapping around my waist, and I felt my stomach flip at the contact. 

“I wont be very mobile for a while I'm afraid, its always tough bouncing back from a low. Makes me like a kid for a while, you know?” I chuckled, and he smiled tightly. He seemed to consider something for a moment, then bent and looped his arm under my legs, scooping me up into his arms bridle style and carrying me out of the building, his eyes watching for threats. I gasped when he picked me up, my heart fluttering in my chest, and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. I looked down, grumbling about how this was highly unnecessary. I didn’t notice that his cheeks had a similar tint when he smiles a little at my mumbles.

“Look Miss, you can’t stay there and I won’t leave you, so this is the only option.” He rounded a corner, once again his eyes sweeping the streets. 

“Captain-“

“Steve.” He reacted automatically, barely registering what he said as he broke into a jog. I briefly wondered if I even registered as a weight to him. I was by no means small, with a belly that came out just larger than my breasts and stretch marks in various places that made me worry about what people thought of me in a bikini, but Steve didn’t even act like I weighed more than a small child. I felt my cheeks heat up again at his familiarity anyway, even though knowing someone’s name would ordinarily be normal, this was Captain fucking America! I mean, for reals, does this just happen to people? 

“O-okay, Steve,” I blushed harder, scolding myself internally for getting flustered. A small amused smile appeared on his face at my reaction, but he stayed quiet. “Where exactly are you planning on taking me? I mean, I don’t live near here… I live like, the other way.” 

“I’m taking you to a hospital, to make sure you’re not hurt. Your neck looks… pretty bruised… and I wanna make sure nothings gonna happen to you. We’re nearly there now. Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.” His words made my heart leave my chest with every pound, but I quickly reigned myself in. He saves people all the time, why would I feel any different? 

But little did I know, that at this exact moment, Steve was blushing at his words too. Why did he feel the need to protect mr so much? He saved people every day, but he never felt the need to do this. He refused to believe that it was just because I was beautiful-not that he didn’t think i was beautiful, god, he did, but he didn’t want to think he was that shallow. But for some reason he felt drawn to me, the cute way I grumbled about being picked up, the way I chuckled about my likeness to a child when I had low blood sugars, he thought it was adorable, and endearing, and god he just wanted to hide me away and never let anyone near me, never let anyone touch his perfect girl. 

He didn’t even realise that he already thought of me as his.


	2. Feeling High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Reader get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> okay  
> i love you all  
> sorry if its shit  
> also sorry for any and all mistakes, they are my own  
> please love me  
> <3

Steve stayed with me for the few hours I was in the hospital, and insisted on not leaving my bedside. We chatted about little things, him asking me about my job and my childhood, me asking him about being an avenger and saving the world. He always chuckled at my questions, shaking his head, and I couldn’t help but feel childish. But I couldn’t help it. How often do you get to question Captain America?

Talking to him was so easy after a while, playful banter making way for flirty jibes, but to be honest I had no idea if this whole thing was just normal for him. Save a girl, take her to the hospital, slowly seduce her with that beautiful voice of his and those eyes, god his eyes, I felt like I could drown in them. And his smiles, paired with those rosy cheeks but that masculine jawline? God, it was like a puddle between my legs right now. And that’s just from talking about everyday life with him.

After we left, Steve insisted on making sure I got home okay, so he walked with me all the way to my apartment, chatting as we went. When we got to the door, I turned and smiled at him gratefully, thanking him for saving my life and walking me home. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, glancing down at his feet then looking up at me through his lashes (god, was it legal for him to be that beautiful?) and a blush dusted his cheeks.

“Um, Y-Y/N?” He was speaking quietly, and I had to strain to hear him. “I was wondering… well I mean I just I had a good time talking to you and I know we didn’t meet under the best circumstances but I was wondering whether you would maybe want to get dinner with me sometime? I mean only if you want to…”

I smiled at his nervousness and pretended to contemplate his offer, my finger tapping my chin thoughtfully.

“Hmm…. I don’t know…” his face fell slightly, but before he could say anything else I had a burst of bravery and I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek. His face turned hilariously red, and I giggled. “I would love to Steve. Considering the circumstances, I think I had a good time too.” The smile that I got absolutely melted my heart. We quickly exchanged numbers and he cleared his throat quickly when I kissed his cheek again before I turned to unlock my apartment. I went through, and said a quiet goodbye as I shut the door. I slumped against it, sighing as the exhaustion of the day caught up to me, but my excitement at the date kept me buzzing for a while. I showered the day’s events off, made myself a light diner and sorted out my insulin before curling up in front of the TV for about half an hour, then deciding bed was needed. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, before doing my other insulin injection and curling up in bed. Sleep quickly claimed me, and I dreamed of Steve…

_His breath ghosts against my neck, his hand sliding up my thigh as he presses me into the couch._

_“Y/N… I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you. You’re so beautiful.” He nibbled at my neck gently, my heart rate spiking and my breaths becoming short gasps. “I can’t wait to get my face between these gorgeous thighs and eat you until you come in my mouth. I can wait to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. I just want to bury my cock in that tight little pussy until you scream my name and you can’t think straight and-_

I woke with a start, wetness pooled between my legs.

I looked over at my phone, wondering why it woke me up, to find it ringing. I reached over and answered, grumpily rubbing my head through my messy hair.

“Hello?”

“Y/N? I’m sorry, did I wake you up? I didn’t think you’d still be asleep, I'm so sorry!” Steve’s voice taunted me through the phone, reminding me of my dream. My face flushed, but I quickly tried to dispel his worries. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearly noon. 

“Don’t worry Steve, I didn’t realise it was so late, I'm actually glad you woke me! I should have been up, with my diabetes I can’t afford to skip breakfast. What did you need?”

“I was actually wondering if you were free for dinner tonight. I don’t want to seem too forward but, honestly? I really like you and I can’t wait to see you again.” My heart is melting again, oh jeez.

“I'm free, yeah, I’d uh, I’d really like that.”

“Great! Um, I’ll pick you up at 7 if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, perfect. See you tonight!”

“Can’t wait. Bye, Y/N.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur, ending with me putting on my favourite (f/c) dress, low cut, mid length sleeves, ending mid-thigh with a slit up the side. I did my makeup naturally, with small amounts of glitter over my eyes, and finished off with black flats, wanting to be comfy but still sexy.

The date was amazing. He showed up on his bike (wow. Hot.) And took me to an amazing Italian restaurant downtown. He complimented me plenty but not excessively, and me felt comfortable. We walked around for a bit after, holding hands, me hugging onto his arm as we walked, and there by a small fountain, we kissed. And it felt natural and romantic and amazing, but it was also heated, full of passion, his hand on the small of my back pressing me against him, my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into me. When we pulled apart, I saw lust and adoration in his eyes, hunger and care. It was here I casually asked whether he would mind coming back to my apartment, and he looked surprised but he smiled and nodded, and we went back to his bike, giggling like teenagers.

As soon as I pulled him into my apartment I pressed him against the wall and kissed him passionately, feeling all of him along my body. He quickly switched our places, pushing me into the wall as he cupped my neck and deepened the kiss, his other hand gripping my hip tightly. I rolled my hips forward, pushing my pelvis into his and he groaned into the kiss, breaking it and resting his forehead on mine.

“Are you sure you want this, Y/N?” He asked me, and my heart swelled. I could feel how hard he was getting already, so I knew he wanted this as much as me, but his concern was touching.

“Steve, I am so sure that I want this that if you don’t kiss me again right now I think I'm going to die.” He smirked and pulled me to him again, our lips crashing together. I moaned, and Steve slipped his tongue into my mouth and holy shit. Is there anything this man _can’t_ do?

His hands went under my thighs, lifting me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to kiss down my neck, where he began to suck on my sweet spot, right below my left collarbone, and I gasped. He smirked as he continued, pulling the dress and my bra down slightly to kiss just above my nipple. I growled at the tease, and he openly laughed, moving away from the wall and sitting on the couch, me straddling him. I could feel him, fully hard underneath me, and I moaned and rolled my hips as his hardness brushed against my panties in the best way.

He groaned at me, and I grinned. His hands slid up my thighs, pushing the dress up around my hips. I grabbed it, pulling it off and sitting there in my bra and panties, before going to work on his shirt buttons, leaning forward to kiss down his neck and down his chest as I revealed it. Once I got it off his shoulders I leaned back and moaned at his body, because Jesus Lord Almighty how can he be so fucking _perfect_.

He flipped us, landing me beneath him as he grinds his pelvis against me and leans down to nibble my earlobe.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since we met, Y/N. I want to kiss every inch of you, I want to make you feel so fucking good. I want to see you come all over my hand, I want to watch you come undone. I need you so bad, I need to be inside that perfect little pussy, I need to feel you.”

Him grinding against my clit and his words and his hands on me and his mouth kissing and nipping me and it’s all too much and I just can’t.

I come hard, my back arching and a silent scream trapped in my throat. Steve massages my hips, coaxing me through it, kissing my neck and whispering sweet words in my ear about how _beautiful, amazing, sexy, gorgeous._

I slump back against the couch, breathing hard, and I look up at Steve to find him smiling down at me, a glint in his eye.

“What is it Steve?”

“You’re amazing.” He smiles again and kisses me, gentle and sweet. But it builds in intensity again, and soon it’s a passionate open mouthed battle for dominance, that Steve swiftly wins. He removes my bra, sliding it down my arms and instantly breaking our connection to grasp a nipple in his mouth, coaxing the bud to a hardened peak, as I squirm beneath him, pleasure coursing through me.

He slides his hands down to my hips, teasing at the waistband of my panties, and I shift my hips to help him remove them. He slides them down my legs, kissing my hips as he goes. I spread my legs, wriggling my hips enticingly, and Steve groaned again.

“I would absolutely love to taste that pretty pussy baby, but I can’t wait today.”

“Go for it, I can always ride your face next time.” The look Steve gave me was predatory, and it got darker with my words, his eyes blown, the normally blue pools making way for the black abyss of his pupils. He undid his pants, standing up only to remove them before covering my body with his, bracing himself by the elbows, one on either side of my head. He kissed me again, before reaching one hand down to line himself up, and then he was pushing into me, and holy shit I know it’s been a while but this stretch is blissfully painful. I hissed in pleasure pain, and Steve stopped, concern on his face. I grasped at his hips, trying to pull him into me further, moaning softly. As soon as he bottomed out, he waited a moment, his muscles straining as he resisted the urge to start moving, giving me time to adjust.

I was in a world of pleasure, I couldn’t even remember my name right now, all I could think of was _Steve_ and this amazing fullness. I rolled my hips to signal that I was okay, and I was rewarded with a burst of pleasure. He took the hint and began moving in and out of me, setting a steady pace.

“Fuck... Y/N, I can feel you clenchin’ round me. Feels so fuckin’ good, makes it so hard not to just pound this little pussy babydoll. I wanna take my time but your pussy keeps pullin’ me in, fuck, you’re so hungry for it, aren’t you?”

“Fuck… Steve! So full, fuck I just want you to let go baby, I can take it, please don’t hold back!”

“You want it hard, huh? Okay baby, but you don’t come until I tell you to okay?” He hit a particularly sweet spot with a violent thrust, and I moaned loudly. He slowed down, not happy with me not answering him. “You won’t come till I say, right Y/N?”

“Fuck! No, Steve, I won’t come unless you say just please fuck me already!” He sped up again, fucking into me harder and faster, a sheen of sweat covering both of our bodies, and I was heading fast towards the end, the pleasure thrumming under my skin, the coil in my lower belly tightening, but it was so hard not to come. “Shit! Steve! I need to come, please!”

“Not yet baby, just a little longer, hold on.” He grasped under my knees, moving my legs and shifting my thighs toward my chest, hitting a deeper spot inside me, his pubic bone hitting my clit and making me cry out with every thrust.

“Steve! Please Please Please I need to come!”

He leaned down, until he was right by my ear, before whispering, “Come for me baby.” And kissing me harshly. I screamed into his mouth, my pleasure reaching it’s high as my walls clenched hard around him, bringing him over the edge with me. He came deep inside me, the feeling lost among the sparking of my orgasm, and my whole body was twitching slightly as I came down from my high, finding him nestled into the crook of my neck. I stroked up and down his back lightly with one hand, the other stroking through his hair, and once we caught our breath he began to laugh. I had just been about to doze off, his laugh jolting me awake. He rested his chin on my chest, looking up at me with an amused glint in his eye. I gave him a questioning look.

“I wanted to take you out to dinner a few more times and maybe get you a bunch of flowers before we reached this point, but this is pretty good too.” I smiled down at him.

“Well, there’s no reason you can’t do those things now, is there?” I kissed him lazily, unable to put much forward with how tired I was.

“No, I guess not,” He chuckled, and after a pause, he looked at me, his gaze intense. “I really like you, Y/N. I need you to know that.” My breath caught, and I blushed, which was ridiculous considering what we just did.

“I really like you too Steve. A lot.”

“Good, because I am so not done with you tonight.” He smirked, lust trickling into his eyes again.

Oh boy. I'm in for a hell of a night.

With Captain Fucking America.


End file.
